Under The Moonlight
by NinninShuriken
Summary: Troy X Emma Lemon.


"RRRRRING!'" the school bell of Harwood County High rang, alerting students it was time to leave. Class was finally over for the week and students were already planning their weekends.

In a classroom, a group of students were preparing to leave the school. A teenage girl witt long brown hair was zipping her backpack as she turned towards a guy with black hair, wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it. She turned back to her bag and took in a deep breath

"You can do this Emma, you've been waiting for this moment"

She turned around and went towards the guy.

"Hey Troy, do you happen to have any plans this weekend?" she asked hoping to get a perfect answer

"No, why?" he asked as he put on his bag

"Well you see….I was planning to go camping with Gia tomorrow for a night but she had to cancel because she had family emergencies so she couldn't go and I don't want to go alone so…"

"Sure, I'd be happy to go, where should we meet? "Troy asked with a smile that made Emma's face turned red.

"Just meet me at the area in the forest where we would usually train, tomorrow at 4pm ,"Emma said

"Alright sure, see you there," Troy said as he left

Emma was having a hard time to contain hersef from screaing out in joy. She just asked the one she love and know she get to spend the weekend with him. She immedielty left and ran back home, to get ready for her trip.

The first thing she did when she arrived home was to take a bath. She made a mental note to take out her camping bag laster once she was done showering. She threw her backpack across the room and landed on the bed.

She started to strip down, taking off her blue vest, reveeailing a white shirt underneath. She took off her white shirt, revealing her pink bra. She then took out her jean shirt and showed matching panties. She undud the bra strap and let it fall down, showing her huge breast, Her pink nipples were alreay hardedened as it made contact to the air, She slid off her panties and jumoed into the shower.

She turned the nozzle on and let the spraying water rain down her. The spary touched her perky breat and ade contact with her nipples. Feeling, this she let out a small moan.

No on was at home so she could stay in the shower as long as she wanted.

She moved her hands up to her chest, grabbing her melons in her hands, moving it around and squeezing it at the same time.

"Ohh Troy…." She pictured her hands belonged to the one she loved.. She imagined feeling his muscular arms moving along her body. Without knowing, she used her left hand grabbing her right nipple and the other hand went down to her clit.

She slowly inserted finger inside, moving it around

"Ohh…AH! TROY!" she moaned loudly, she imagined doing it with him. She inserted another finger and started pumping in and out of her

"OHH AH!"

She squeezed harder as she suddenly felt something coming out of her. She looked down to see lquid dripping down from her womanhood and smiled.

-TIME SKIP-

It was already nighttime as she and Troy was inside the tent. A campfire was till going on outside the tent. The fire flickered around, allowingthe mushrooms to be heated

"Hey I think the mushrooms are ready,, Ill go make some smores now, want some?" Troy asked

"Sure, just bring them in here, I still need to tlk to Gia about something,"

"Alright" Troy said as he went outside

He sat in the log and took out few crackers and a choclate bar. As he placed the melted mushrooms on the cracker, he suddenly felt his pants get tight. He looked down to see a buldge already

"Huh, must be thinking about Emma again" Troy said as he started to dream of Emma. His first crush. As he worked on the smores, he recalled back to the time when Orion showed them all the picture of Emma from the cheerleader outfit. The sight of her in a short skirt mde the buldge grow bigger. He even had to silently messaged Orion to send him the photo. He would masturbate from time to time thinking about Emma and only Emma.

Once he was done with the smores, he went inside the tent to give them to her

"Hey here you go-" his sentence stopped at what he saw. He saw Emma holding a black bra with a goofy smile. Her pants was already off and her panties looked like they were about to fall off.

"Uhhuhhuh…" was all he could say

"Troy, I loved you for a long time. I want to ask, Do you,?" Emma said as she turned towards to Troy, revealing her breasts to him. Without thinking, he dropped the smores, zipped up the tent and lunged for Emma. He started to kiss her while hs hands wentfor her breat.

" _The fit so perfectly"_ he thought.

He starred to trace kisses down her body while squeezing and movinger her breast, earning a few moans from Emma.

"Emma, my heart is for you and only you, I never thought this would happen"

"Then take my body" Emma said as she lifted her legs, revealing her panties with a small wet stain on it.

He didn't hesitate.

He ripped her panties off and moved his head down and started to licke her clit as if it was a lollipop, a sweet lollipop.

"OH my god Don't you fucking stop Troy!" Emma scared as her back arched back, feeling the pressure of each lick, sending a tingling feeling down her spine.

"Don't you think of stopping y sexy dragon!" Emma shouted

Troy toped for a moments as he took off his jacket and shirt, showing his abdominal muscles to her. He started to make out with her as his tongue entered her mouth, starting a tongue war while Emma was feeling abs. She moved her hands down and undid his belt buckle . She tossed the belt away and unzipped his jeans. Troy stood up and took it off, taking off his boxers at the same time, showing his 10- inch man hood to her.

"Let me return the favor" Emma said as she grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth. Troy immedielty felt her hot and wet mouth. Troy llied down so he could be in a more comfortable position.. Emma started to lick the head and soon started to bob her head up ad down, sucking it

"Arrgh..Emma…" he moaned, he went for her right boob this time and started to move it as she was also moaning. Ema decided to try a move she read online. She stopped for a while

"Let me sing you a song," Emma said as she took the whole length in her mouth once again. This time, she started humming while his manhood was still inside her mouth.

"GAHH EMMA! IT"S COMING!"n Troy yelled as he released into her mouth. Emma just swallowed it all, licking her lips

"Very, very sweet," Emma said as she lied down

"What are we waiting for then?" Emma asked as she spread her legs wide open.

Troy positioned his dick right in frint of her entrance.

"Emma are you sure? What if I get you pregnant?"

"Don't worry, Im on birth control now shut the fuck up and ram me already" Emma said as Troy slowly pushed it. Ema felt her clit slowly being spread as she felt Troys cock entering her. Troy kept going until he felt a wall.

"Emma this is it," Troy said, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I know, I love you more than anything," Emma said as she placed her amrs around Troy's neck.

Troy went forward as he soon broke the wall, earning a scream of pain from Emma.

"Shhh, Imm here" Troy said trying to assure her

"I'm okay, just keep going," she said

Troy pulled it out and thrusted back in slowly He kept going on until he increased his seed

"hh Troy…" Emma moansed, letting him know that the pain turned into plaseure

"Oh it feels so good don't you dare stop!"Emma yelled

Troy thrusted in faster and faster again. Emma continued to screamed in pleasure as he started ot grab her breasts at the same time, moving them around and pinched the nipples.

He felt the wall of her pussy clenching around his dick

"I-Its tight"

He felt something building inside of him

"It's coming!" Troy warned

"Then release!" Emma yelled as Troy released his sperm into her pussy. He continued to thrust in a few more.

But that wsn;t the end.

He lifted Emma so she would be on all fours and stood up with his knees on the ground. He set his dick at the entrance of her asshole and thrust in.

"OHHH!" Emma yelled as she felt his dick. Troy kept on thrusting as he started sto spank her. He moved his hand up and brought it down, slapping her ass with one hand and the other one going for her right breast.

"Emma Im about to-"

"Shut up and just release it already for goodness sake,PLEASE!" she begged as Troy gave a smile

"Alright, my phoenix princess," he said as he released into her ass as well.

By the end, they both lied against each other. The night was already outside and Troy and Emma deicided to sleep outside

"Illusion Card Activate" Troy yelled as he insterted the card into the morpher, it created a wall of gas which soon disappeared.

"Now no one can see us," Troy said as he placed a single sleeping abg down.

Emma got in and Troy got in next to her. Their bodies rubbing against each other.

"Finally"

"We should go camping more often"Troy said

They both saw the moon in the sky, sparking ad illuminating.

"Will you be my future wife?"

"Of course""

Together, their lips made contact and their tongues interwned under the moonlight

 **Welp, ths if my first attempt at writng a lemon. I might make a chapter 2, who knows?**


End file.
